tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salvage Boats
A Salvage Boat is special type of boat that are used for marine rescue and recovery operations. Many different types of these boats live on Sodor. The Salvage Barges |last_appearance = Percy the Small Engine Takes the Plunge |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Knapford Harbour |vehicle = Watercraft |type = Salvage barges }} These barges, described as "floating cranes", were used to rescue Percy, after he plunged into the sea at Knapford Harbour. The cranes could only arrive after high tide, but by the time they rescued Percy it was already dark. Working hard, the cranes pulled a cold, weak and filthy Percy from the sea. Appearances ''The Railway Series * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge Companion Volumes * '''1986' - Percy the Small Engine Takes the Plunge The Yellow Salvage Vessels |last_appearance = Happy Ever After |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Knapford Harbour |vehicle = Watercraft |type = Salvage barges }} These vessels are painted yellow and grey, they are most commonly used when there is an accident near the harbours. In the second series, a yellow salvage vessel was stationed at Knapford Harbour and was later used to rescue Percy, after the disobedient engine plunged into the quay. In the third series, the salvage vessel used in the previous series was replaced with a smaller yellow salvage vessel. This was used to recover the China Clay Trucks after Diesel carelessly pushed the trucks to into the sea. In the fourth series, the salvage vessel was then used to help recover Bulstrode and the Troublesome Trucks when Percy accidentally pushed trucks off the quay and into his hull. The vessel later towed Bulstrode to Tidmouth Beach. In the fifth series, the vessel was involved in the recovery process when Henry pulling The Flying Kipper crashed into the bay near the Lighthouse. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 2' - Thomas and Trevor, Percy Takes the Plunge, The Diseasel, and Woolly Bear * 'Series 3' - Diesel Does it Again, No Joke for James, All at Sea, and Heroes * 'Series 4' - Special Attraction * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, Baa!, Something in the Air and Happy Ever After |-|Other Media= Magazine stories * '''2001' - Down at the Docks * 2004 - A Fishy Adventure Trivia * On the Series 3 to 5 salvage boat model, the yellow crane section attached to it is actually one of recycled Miniature Cranes used in TUGS. The Green Salvage Vessel |last_appearance = Woolly Bear |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Knapford Harbour |vehicle = Watercraft |type = Salvage barges }} This vessel once resided at Knapford Harbour. It has a green hull and wheelhouse, cream superstructure, grey frames, red crane arm and a blue and black smokestack. It only appeared in the second series, and was used to rescue Percy, after the disobedient engine plunged into the quay. Appearance ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 2' - Percy Takes the Plunge, The Diseasel, and Woolly Bear The Salvage Tugboats |last_appearance = Peace and Quiet |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |vehicle = Watercraft |type = Salvage barges }} There were at least two '''salvage tugboats' which were equipped with cranes mounted on their hulls. In the fifth series, one of these tugboats salvaged Lorry 1 after he reversed into the sea, it then transported the wrecked lorry to Brendam Docks. Later on, the tugs were involved in the recovery process when Henry crashed into the bay. One of the boats towed Henry to the docks via a barge. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, one of these tugs towed a barge containing sludge and Diesel 10. In the sixth series, the tugboats were used to rescue Diesel after he crash landed into a barge. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, Baa! and Something in the Air * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue and The World's Strongest Engine * 'Series 7' - James and the Queen of Sodor and Peace and Quiet Specials * '''2000'' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad |-|Other Media= Magazine stories * 2004 - A Fishy Adventure Trivia * The salvage tugboats are painted in the same colour scheme as the Z-Stacks' fleet of tugs from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. Merchandise * Wind-up Trains Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft Category:Cranes Category:Tugboats Category:Knapford Harbour